Domestic Servant Robot
The Domestic Servant Robot is a servant robot monster that appeared in the 47th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. General Information King Dedede ordered the Domestic Servant Robot to replace his Waddle Dees, as he was growing tired of their incompetence. At first, the robot appeared to obey Dedede's commands, but it was later revealed that the robot was stealing from Dedede's treasury to pay off Dedede's huge debt to Nightmare Enterprises. When the Waddle Dees come back and try to protect Dedede, Domestic Servant Robot transforms into battle mode and overpowers the Waddle Dees; however, Stone Kirby pins it to the ground, letting the Waddle Dees dismantle it. Kirby finally destroys it by slamming himself one more time onto its head. Physical Appearance First Form The Domestic Servant Robot looks like a mechanical version of Blocky's game counterpart. It has treadmills for feet and round, purple eyes on its face. The right eye looks like a camera that can extend, whereas the left eye has a large, rectangular eyebrow over it. Where its mouth should be, there is a mechanical door that opens up to bring out the items requested by customers. The mech also has mechanical arms with three red fingers, and on the top of its head is a circular hatch. Second Form When Domestic Servant Robot transforms into battle mode, its treads move behind its back, and it grows an extra pair of mechanical legs with red shoes. Its arms become more flexible, thicker, and coil-like, and it gains two red shoulder pads. A dome rises out of the mech's head, on the front of which is an extra purple eye. Powers and Abilities First Form The Domestic Servant Robot displays a wide arsenal of abilities. In its first form, when ordered by King Dedede, it can do many things. For example, it can retract and extend its arms, roll around at high speeds, hand Dedede items from its mouth, rotate its waist, and massage with its hands. When ordered to clean up, the robot can take out a cleaning fan or towel from its back, use the washing machine above its face, and pull down a broom from its head to mop large areas quickly. In battle, it can swing its arms, or extend its right camera-like eye to fire an explosive, purple laser strong enough to destroy the castle walls. The Domestic Servant Robot's surface also functions as strong armor, able to sustain being blasted by its own laser without a scratch. Although it can fight in its primary form, it can also transform at will into a dedicated battle mode. Second Form In its battle mode, the Domestic Servant Robot becomes far stronger. It gets a great increase in strength, being able to easily shake off the Waddle Dees trying to dismantle it and also to pick up Stone Kirby (in his stone form) and toss him around. As in its first form, it attacks by hitting opponents away with its arms. Its armor also receives an upgrade from its first form, now being able to withstand multiple slams from Stone Kirby before being significantly damaged. Trivia *The Domestic Servant Robot is one of the few monsters that can talk in the original Japanese version. However, it only says one word, "TRANSFORM!" in the whole episode; it says this when it transforms into battle mode. *The Domestic Servant Robot is the second monster in the anime to be a robot, the first being Slice n' Splice. *The Domestic Servant Robot is one of the many monsters to have two forms. *Domestic Servant Robot is one of the few monsters that wasn't ordered by Dedede specifically to destroy Kirby. Others include Crab and Honker Stomper. *The Domestic Servant Robot is one of the only monsters in the anime that secretly betray King Dedede; the mech was used by the N.M.E. Sales Guy to retrieve Dedede's stashed money, as Dedede had not payed his debt to Nightmare Enterprises. Gallery DSR Laser.png|The Robot firing its laser. DSR Battle Mode.png|Domestic Servant Robot in Battle Mode. DSR1.png|The robot is dismantled by the Waddle Dees. DSR2.png|The Domestic Servant Robot before its defeat. DSR3.png|Kirby turns the robot into scrap metal. fr:Robot domestique it:Robot Maggiordomo Category:Anime Characters Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster